Teenage Dream
by NLTlove808
Summary: Blaine dreams about his best moments with Kurt when they were teens. Showing Kurt really is his teenage dream.


**A/N: Hey guy this is just a small idea I thought of. When I thought of it I said why let i go to waste. P.S. some of the words are a little off, but I think most of you can look past that.**

* * *

_"Excuse me um hi can I ask you a question I'm new here" a boy he didn't know said to him._

_"My name is Blaine" he held out his hand for the boy to shake._

_"Kurt" the boy shook his hand._

_"So what exactly is going on" Kurt looked at the people walking down the steps._

_"The warblers every now and then they throw an improved performance to the senior commons tends to shut the school down awhile" Blaine looked at the boys walking by._

_"So wait the glee club here is kinda cool" Kurt looked at Blaine._

_"The Warblers are like rock stars" Blaine smiled "C'mon I know a shortcut" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand._

_They ran down a hall making their way to a room. Blaine opened the room door and turned to Kurt. The room was filled with lots of boys talking to each other. _

_"Oohh I stick out like a sore thumb" Kurt looked at all the boys dressed in the same thing._

_"Well next time don't forget your jacket new kid and you'll fit right in" Blaine fixed Kurt's collar and smiled at him "Now if you'll excuse me"_

_**Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine**_

**_Let's go all the way tonight_**  
**_No regrets, just love_**  
**_We can dance until we die_**  
**_You and I, we'll be young forever_**

**_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_**  
**_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_**  
**_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_**  
**_Don't ever look back_**

_**Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever**_

**_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_**  
**_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_**  
**_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_**  
**_Don't ever look back_**

**_Imma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_**  
**_Be your teenage dream tonight_**

_**Yeah**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**_

**_My heart stops when you look at me_**  
**_Just one touch, now baby I believe_**  
**_This is real, so take a chance_**  
**_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_**

_**Imma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
**_  
_When the song was over Kurt clapped along with everyone else._

* * *

_**Afterwards**_

_"This is Wes and David" Blaine looked at the two as he said their name._

_"It's very civilized for you two to buy me coffee before you beat me up for spying" Kurt looked at the two._

_"We are not going to beat you up" Wes said to Kurt._

_"You were such a terrible spy we thought it was sort of endearing" David looked at Kurt._

_"Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came" Blaine put his coffee on the table._

_Kurt smiled "Can I ask you guys a question"_

_They all looked at Kurt waiting for him to ask the question._

_"Are you guys all gay" Kurt looked at the three boys in front of him._

_They laughed "Uhh uh no I mean I am, but these two have girlfriends" Blaine used his index fingers to point at Wes and David._

_"This is not a gay school, but we do have a zero tolerance harassment policy" David looked at Kurt._

_"Everybody gets treated the same no matter what they are it's pretty simple" Wes said to Kurt._

_Kurt was speechless. _

_"Could you guys excuse us" Blaine looked at Wes and David._

_"Take it easy Kurt" Wes said when he got up. Wes and David both left the room leaving Kurt and Blaine alone._

_"I'd take it your having trouble with school" Blaine looked at Kurt._

_"I'm the only person out the closet at my school" Kurt looked at Blaine "And I, I tried to stay strong about it, but there's this neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell, but nobody seems to have noticed"_

_"I know how you feel...I got taunted at my old school and it really pissed me off. I even complained about it to the faculty and they were so pathetic and all, but you could just tell nobody really cared. It was like hey if you're gay your life's just gonna me miserable sorry nothing we could do about it... so I left I came here as simple as that. See you have two options I mean I'd love to tell you just to come enroll here, but tuition at Dalton is sorta _(IDK what word is supposed to go here sorry) _and I know that's not an option for everybody or you could refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance Kurt you have a chance right now to teach him." Blaine said to Kurt._

_"How" was all Kurt said._

_"Confront him call him out... I ran Kurt I didn't stand up I let bullies chase me away and I did something that I really really regret" Blaine looked at Kurt._

_The bell rang. _

Blaine woke up out of his dream he was having. He looked at his husband who was still sound asleep. Blaine got of bed he went to the kitchen and got something to drink. After Blaine finished his drink he went back to sleep.

_"What's that" Blaine walked in the room._

_"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket" Kurt looked up at Blaine._

_"Well finish up I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice" Blaine was looking at the stuff on the table._

_"Do tell" Kurt put the stuff he had in his hand on the table._

_"Candles By: Hey Monday" Blaine looked over at Kurt._

_"I'm impressed your usually so top forwardy" Kurt stared at Blaine._

_"Well I just wanted something a little more emotional" Blaine sat next to Kurt._

_"Why'd you pick me to sing that song with" Kurt looked at Blaine._

_"Kurt there is a moment when you say to yourself oh there you are I've been looking for you forever" Blaine put his hand on Kurt's "Watching you do Blackbird this week that was a moment for me about you, you move me Kurt and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you"_

_Blaine got out of his seat and kissed Kurt. After they pulled apart Blaine sat back down._

_"We should practice" Blaine was looking at the table._

_"I thought we were" Kurt smiled at Blaine._

_They kissed again._

Blaine got out of bed again this time to use the bathroom. When he was done he went to sleep.

_Blaine stood at the end of the aisle waiting for Kurt to come. They were finally getting married and after this it would be just the two of them. A piano started to play here comes the bride even though he's not a bride, but in this case he kinda was. Kurt wanted to be the bride even though Blaine didn't mind being the bride Kurt insisted. Blaine looked down the aisle at his lovely "bride". This was the happiest day of his life he was getting married to the love of his life._

_**Vows**_

_"Blaine Anderson I knew from the moment I met you there was something special about you. Blaine you make me feel complete. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you. Damn that bastard Karofsky for kissing me. I would have liked it more if you were my first kiss. I love you Blaine you mean the world to me. I'll love you forever no matter what." Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes._

_"Kurt Hummel when we first met you changed my life. When we first kissed I... felt something I've never felt before. Kurt you became my best friend in the whole world. You're not just my best friend you're my everything. I've never loved someone so much. Everytime I look at you I see the most beautiful person in the world. I love you more than anything and I promise I will. I will never left anything hurt you and that's a guaran damn tee" Blaine stared at Kurt._

_"Do you Kurt Hummel take Blaine Anderson to be your lawful wedded husband" minister said__._

_"I do" Kurt looked at the guy._

_"Do you Blaine Anderson take Kurt Hummel to be your lawful wedded husband" the minister looked at Blaine._

_"I do" Blaine was still looking at Kurt._

_"I now pronounce you husband and husband you may now kiss each other" the minister stepped back so they could kiss._

_Blaine and Kurt kissed each other. That was by far the best kissed they shared. Blaine never wanted that kiss to end, but sadly he was still human so he needed to breath. When they pulled apart everyone cheered and clapped._

"Blaine, Blaine honey get up" Kurt shook him.

"Huh oh Kurt it's you morning sweetheart" Blaine sat up.

"So did you have a nice dream" Kurt snuggled up with Blaine.

"Actually I had three dreams, but either way they were all amazing" Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"What were they about" Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"Us just us" Blaine pulled Kurt up to him and kissed him.

* * *

**A/N: Ok there you go that's it. I hope you guys liked I'm sorry if you didn't.**


End file.
